


Starlight

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [132]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Stargate: Continuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack got to his feet alongside the rest of the audience and applauded as Commander Samantha Carter finished her presentation.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘International Astronomy Day’ (11 May).
> 
> A little backstory for Continuum. Because there is no timeline/reality/universe where their paths haven't crossed...

Jack got to his feet alongside the rest of the audience in the auditorium and applauded as Commander Samantha Carter finished her presentation.

Whilst he didn’t consider himself an expert in astronomy by any means, he knew enough to appreciate the wonder and phenomena of celestial space; and the fact that his son shared his love of the stars just made the hobby that much more special. It was the reason the two of them were here together, listening to a respected astronaut share her stories and experiences.

Throughout the lecture, Jack had tried his best to listen to Commander Carter but he found his attention drifting a few times – not because he’d been bored but because he couldn’t stop looking at her. She was one of the most beautiful women he’d ever laid eyes on. The way her eyes sparkled as she spoke about the stars and a smile that brightened the room. There was just something about her that made him want to know _more_.

As the crowd started to filter out of the auditorium, he turned to ask his son what he thought of the talk, only to find he wasn’t there. Glancing around, he caught sight of him going against the throng of people as he made his way towards the front of the room. Figuring Charlie wouldn’t be able to make it too far before getting into trouble, Jack decided to wait for a moment before he followed, only to find his little boy had quickly made his way up the steps and onto the stage. Tracking his son’s every movement, he grabbed their jackets and started to make his way towards the front when he hesitated. He watched Carter speak to a couple of aides and she had just lifted her papers from the lectern and was about to leave when Charlie reached up and tugged on the hem of her blazer. She turned and Jack noticed the surprise on her face when her gaze landed on his son. She looked around quickly, as if searching for his parents, before she smiled and crouched down to his level.

Jack took that as his cue to start moving again and by the time he reached the stage, Charlie was chatting away.

“– I even have my own telescope.”

“Wow,” Sam grinned. “Your own telescope? And have you been able to see any constellations?”

Jack stepped closer as Charlie nodded enthusiastically and rhymed off the constellations they’d spotted together.

“I am very impressed,” Sam said. “So, do you want to be an astronaut when you’re older?”

“It’s all he wants to be,” Jack interrupted with a grin and Sam’s gaze snapped to his. Suddenly, everything around him seemed to fade away and Jack was momentarily rendered speechless at just how gorgeous the Commander was and how her eyes were the brightest blue he'd ever seen. Realizing he was staring, he quickly looked away.

“Charlie,” he said. “What have I told you about walking away without telling me where you’re going?”

“Sorry, dad,” he mumbled, but Jack wasn’t angry with him in the slightest. “I just wanted to speak to the Commander.”

“Yeah,” he grimaced, bringing the attention of the woman in question back to him. “I’m sorry about this. Charlie –”

“Oh, we’ve already been introduced,” she smiled. “And he’s fine. I love talking to kids who have a genuine enthusiasm for astronomy.”

“He gets that from me, I’m afraid.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, throwing her a lop-sided grin. “I can’t say my knowledge is on par with an astronaut, but –”

A soft chuckle escaped Sam and Jack felt a flicker of warmth ignite in his chest.

“It was a great talk, by the way,” he added after a beat, gesturing vaguely to the images that were still projected on the screen behind her.

She dipped her head and mumbled a quiet “thank you”, and Jack was surprised to discover that she seemed almost embarrassed by his statement.

“I’m never sure about my presentations,” she offered a moment later. “Whether it’s too boring for people. So, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Do you have more stories you can tell us, Commander Sam?”

“Uh, it’s Commander Carter,” Jack corrected quietly, “And I think she’s –”

He stopped talking when Sam shook her head. “Please, call me Sam,” she cut in, before she turned to Charlie. “And I have lots of stories I could share.”

At this, the little boy’s eyes lit up and Jack resisted the urge to sigh. There would be no chance of getting his son to leave now. He was just about to gently remind him that it was a school night, when movement behind Sam drew his attention and one of the aides nervously stepped forward.

“Um, Commander Carter?”

Sam turned, and almost seemed surprised to find they were still there.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but we really need to –”

“Oh, right. Yes.” She winced then glanced between Jack and Charlie and he could see something like regret and indecision in her eyes.

“Everything okay?” The question had left his lips before he could stop it.

“I – ah – as much as I would love to spend more time with –”

“You don’t need to explain –”

“No, it’s not that,” she stressed quickly, then took a step forward and lowered her voice. “It’s just I have a meeting I really need to be at and –”

“Commander Carter?” came the aide’s voice. “Your father –”

“– will be waiting for me, I know,” she finished through gritted teeth. “I’m coming.”

“I really am sorry,” she sighed and Jack could tell that she was genuinely annoyed at having to leave.

He tried to think of something to say, because for some inexplicable reason, he didn’t want her to leave either, when suddenly, Sam flipped her notes over and started writing, before she tore the piece of paper in half. She bit down on her bottom lip as if she was thinking something over and then crouched down to be eye-level with Charlie.

“I have to go,” she said quietly, “but I meant what I said. I have lots of stories that I would love to share with you. So, if you want to hear them sometime during the week… maybe your dad can give me a call,” she finished as she stood and met Jack’s eye before she held up the folded piece of paper.

Trying not to let his sudden nervousness – or excitement – show, Jack took the page and nodded, his gaze never leaving hers.

“You can count on it,” he mumbled and as Sam’s lips twitched, he felt himself smiling.

When the aide quietly cleared their throat, she rolled her eyes and Jack felt his smile widen. “Well, it was lovely to meet you Charlie,” she said. “And Charlie’s dad.”

At his confused look, Sam smirked. “You never actually told me your name.”

_“Oh.”_ He reached out and shook her hand. “It’s Jack.”

She regarded him for a moment before she let her hand fall away and with a final smile, she turned to leave. She’d almost made it off the stage when she turned back.

“Call me.”

“Ya sure you betcha,” Jack grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This update has driven me around the absolute bend. I tried a story for Children of the Gods. I tried a story for Tangent. I tried a story for Metamorphosis. I tried a story for Grace… and nothing worked. And this was my fifth and final attempt to try and deliver a fic for today!


End file.
